Will I be too late
by caz1969
Summary: Sara leaves vegas again.Grissom wants Sara but will he be too late


_Maybe he needed her to leave him._

_Why does she always take it personal?_

_Sara always reads into things I say when taking about a case,_

_It felt so good to hold her,_

_To touch her,_

_To smell her,_

_Oh god I have missed her so much._

_Over the months she was gone; it was the thought of holding her close again when she returned that kept me going,_

_But now…now I don't think she will return,_

_She hasn't left Vegas,_

_She has left me,_

_I know I need a vacation,_

_But I can't leave the lab,_

_They need me,_

_After losing Warrick,_

_I can't just go._

_Maybe in a few weeks or months,_

_I should have explained that,_

_Why didn't I explain that?_

_A trip would be nice,_

_Jus the two of us,_

_But I'm needed her for a while yet,_

_I need Sara so much,_

_It hurts so much,_

_I want Sara….I need Sara….I love Sara._

The sound of his cell brings him out of his thoughts,

The sound of Jim's voice makes him sit up on the bed as he answers it,

"I will be right over", he says into the cell phone.

As he walks into the lab he sees Jim with Heather at the end of the corridor,

"It's good to see you Grissom", heather said,

Grissom, gave a slight smile as he walked into the interview room with Jim and Heather,

Jim's cell phone rang and stepped back out the room.

As Grissom sat on a chair Heather said, "I was sorry to here about Warrick",

Heather sat on a chair across the table from Grissom,

Grissom looked to the floor,

Heather reached over and touched his hand,

He looked at her then closed his eyes,

"You miss him don't you", she said

Grissom took his hand away from her touch,

"You look exhausted, you haven't been sleeping have you, has Sara gone away again", Heather said not taking her eyes off him,

Grissom looked at her when she mentioned Sara, "Jim said you can help us with the case we are working on?" Grissom said as he stood up,

"I take it that is a yes, why didn't you go with her Grissom?" Heather asked watching Grissom walk over towards the door,

"Maybe Jim should talk to you, I have to go", he said as he opened the door and left.

Grissom opened the door and came face to face with Jim, "I have to go, you can talk to Heather", Grissom said as he walked passed Jim and went to his office.

Grissom closed his office door then closed the blinds he then sat down on his chair and took his Glasses off,

_Holding his head in his hands he thought back to Sara sitting across from him._

_You need more than the safety of knowing you're not alone._

_Then he should have just walked away._

_Maybe he couldn't. Maybe he needed her to leave him._

_Who are we talking about right now?_

A knock on his door made him jump,

He picked up his glasses and put them on as he walked to the door,

Opening it to see Heather standing in front of him,

"Can I talk to you", Heather said,

"Not here, I will call you". Grissom said as Heather smiled,

"Get some sleep", Heather said

Grissom nodded and Heather walked away from the door,

Grissom closed his office door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim walked into Grissom's office, "Gil, Can you take this file to Lady Heather's, I just got a call I'm needed elsewhere", Jim said handing Grissom a file,

Grissom took the file and Jim rushed out his office.

Grissom stood at Heather's front door; he held a file in his hand,

As he went to knock on the door it opened,

"Come in", Heather said as she opened the door to let Grissom in,

"I brought the file over for you to look at, Jim says, thanks for the information you gave him", Grissom said as he walked into the house,

They stood looking at each other then Heather said, "Please sit, yes I was glad to have helped, I will look at the file and see if I can help more" Heather said pouring a glass of water and handing it to Grissom,

Grissom put the file down on the table and took a drink from the glass,

"So did you get some sleep?" Heather said sitting next to Grissom,

"I'm fine", Grissom said

"Look Grissom you look terrible, have you had any time off since Warrick's death?" heather asked,

Grissom looked to the floor, _everyone wants me to take time off, Jim and Catherine have mentioned it, and Sara wanted me to go away with her,_ he thought

"Grissom as a friend you need to listen to me, you need to rest, take a vacation or you will burn yourself out", Heather said as Grissom looked up from the floor.

"I need to work, everyone needs a vacation, not just me, we all miss….Warrick, we are all hurting", Grissom said,

"What about Sara, she is also missing Warrick…….and you, she is also hurting, you need to be together", Heather said looking at how sad Grissom looked,

"Together……….It took a long time for us to be together, my fault; I was always putting the lab first, you know I wanted Sara the first time I saw her", Grissom stopped talking and stood up,

Heather looked at him he looked at her and said, "Why am I telling you this?" he asked,

"I'm your friend Grissom, you helped me with my grand daughter, so now I want to help you…..you need to think about yourself and not what the lab needs, Sara needs you and you need Sara", Heather said as Grissom sat back down,

"Jim spoke to you, didn't he?" Grissom asked,

"He is worried about you, they all are", Heather said.

They sat and spoke for hours about the case and Grissom spoke about Sara then Grissom had fallen asleep on the sofa, Heather put a blanket over him and then she went to bed.

The next morning Jim and Catherine knocked on Lady Heather's door,

Heather answered it as Grissom woke up, Grissom stood up as the three of them came into the room,

"Déjà vu." Catherine said with a smirk on her face.

Grissom looked at Catherine then to Jim, "What have you got on the case?" Grissom asked,

"We have another dead body, same as the others, Nick and Greg are on it now, they should be at the lab in an hour", Jim said.

"I have looked over the file Jim and I have written down some more information that could help", Heather said

"Thanks, we should get back to the lab and see what Nick and Greg comes up with", Catherine said,

As they left Heathers house Grissom turned to Heather and said, "Thanks",

Heather smiled and said, "Just be happy Grissom",

As Jim got into his car he looked over at Grissom sitting in his car and then looked at Lady Heather standing at her door and smiled, Lady Heather smiled back and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had finished his shift two hours later than he should have,

He lay on the bed with his hand over the empty space next to him,

Thinking of what Lady Heather had said to him,

_You need to think about yourself and not what the lab needs_

_Sara needs you_

_You need Sara_

_Sara is also hurting,_

_You need to be together_

Grissom sat up and walked into the bedroom,

He packed some clothes into a suitcase; he left the suitcase at the front door,

As he went into the bathroom he heard a knock at the door,

Grissom walked to the door and opened it,

"Jim", Grissom said,

Jim walked through the door and noticed the suitcase,

"It's about time", Jim said,

Grissom smiled and said, "Yes it is, let's hope I'm not too late"

Jim smiled, "Give Sara my love", he said,

"I will, tell Catherine and the others I will call", Grissom said

As they both said there goodbyes Jim said, "Gil, look after each other".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom stood looking at the door in front of him,

He put his case down and knocked on the door,

He could hear her footsteps coming towards the door,

Sara opened the door and looked at him,

A tear started to run down her face,

"Am I too late?" Grissom asked,

Sara smiled as Grissom took her in his arms kissing her.

**THE END**

please review and let me know what you think


End file.
